


Ouran Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some Ouran headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Ouran Headcanons

_how about some fluff/nsfw headcanons for ouran~. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Nekozawa if you will?_

**Tamaki**

  * He is a true prince in every sense of the word. He would do anything it takes for his s/o to be happy.
  * He is a deeply considerate person, despite his crazy outward attitude. He is always thinking of the well-being of others. 
  * Cuddles are his everything. Being able to hold his s/o close to him… there’s no greater feeling. 
  * Stolen kisses are his favorite. He makes it like a game, to see how many he can get from his s/o in a day.
  * He revels in intimate sex. Pressing close and breathing each other in, feeling his s/o’s heart beat against his chest, it really moves him.
  * He will bring his s/o to orgasm many times when making love, using his hands and mouth just as much as his penis.
  * He likes being blindfolded. The surprise in doing so makes him cum harder than he usually does.
  * After-sex baths are a must. It’s the time he takes with his s/o to allow them to come down from their high and feel good and loved. Bubbles are always at the ready, as is a soft washing cloth, so he can go over every inch of their body, checking them and soothing their sensitive nerves.
  * Aftercare is HIGHLY important to Tamaki, whether it’s after vanilla sex, or something more experimental. He wants to assure that his s/o feels safe and loved. He will always be ready to compliment and talk about what they do together, assuring that his s/o is as happy and pleased as he is.



**Kyoya**

  * He is the kind of guy who does everything with a motive, but when he finds the right person, he will find himself motivated to keep them happy.
  * He’s never said it, but he kisses his s/o every morning before getting ready for the day.
  * His s/o is officially the only person in existence that can wake him up in the morning without him wanting to commit murder.
  * His s/o is going to have to not be afraid of taking charge and challenging Kyoya sometimes. He needs some one who can meet him head on in wit. They need to take without asking sometimes, and demand things of him, and they’ll find that sometimes he’s even willing to concede.
  * Though Kyoya can be very serious, I see him liking some pretty kinky shit. Let’s be honest. The demon king likes to play and experiment. 
  * He is the type to slip a vibrator into his s/o underwear and torture them with it throughout the day.
  * Pulling his s/o into an empty office and bending them over the desk really gets his blood flowing. Plus, it meets his needs for a quickie in his otherwise packed schedule. 
  * His s/o blowing him under the desk while he works/studies excites him. The feeling of them trying to break his composure and get him to submit… challenge accepted.
  * At the end of the day, when he comes home to wind down from everything, he secretly loves when his s/o comes to him and cuddles into his side, just content in the silence and comfort of him. He likes feeling needed. Not because of money, or sex, or influence; but because he’s just Kyoya. And to them, that’s all that matters.



**Hikaru**

  * He is the more daring and boisterous of the twins. He needs a s/o to humble him, and reel him in, every once in a while.
  * When on dates that his s/o suggests, it may seem at times like he is not having fun, but the truth is he likes watching their reaction when they get excited over something. 
  * His s/o is his inspiration for his art (manga extra reference) and constantly comes up with things that remind him of them in one way or another.
  * PDA excites him. Holding hands and kisses and hugs, he wants it all. He could really give a crap about what other people think.
  * He is pretty dominant in bed. He will take the lead most of the time, but he likes it when his s.o tries to steal the role from him time to time. 
  * Dirty talk is his game. Seeing his s/o’s flustered face as he whispers dirtily in their ear gets his engine revving, and he hopes, theirs as well.
  * Going down on his s/o is one of his favorite things. Controlling how close they come to cumming, and tasting their essence on his tongue… he believes there’s nothing better.
  * Sex in the shower is extremely exciting to him. Being able to hold up his s/o while hot water washed over them, and hem being able to wash off and just go to bed after is a real treat. Not to mention he loves the sound of their voice echoing in the shower. 



**Kaoru**

  * He is the quieter, and more considerate of the two twins. I feel that some one who is at his level, equal parts mischievous and compassionate, would be appropriate.
  * He loves watching his s/o study, thinking the look of concentration they get on their face when they think really hard is rather cute. 
  * He is constantly coming up with new fashions for his s/o, and having them model it all in their free time. 
  * He reads poetry to his s/o, anything about love, or that reminds him of them. It combines two of his favorite things. 
  * He’s just a little more shy than Hikaru about PDA. He is totally fine about holding hands and hugging, but kissing, depending on the severity, he might rather wait for till they are both in private. 
  * He loves when his s/o wears lingerie. He might design some for them in private, but when they show up and surprise him in something new, he gets hot immediately. 
  * A great round of morning sex is exactly what he needs to get his motor running in the morning. He feels very recharged and alive when woken up with sex.
  * He might use leftover strips of fabric to bind his s/o’s hands every once in a while. He likes matching fine fabrics against their skin, and then having his way with them for just a little while.



**Nekozawa**

  * He needs some one who is okay chilling in the near dark all the time. He doesn’t mean to deprive them of anything,he’s just sensitive to the sun.
  * There will always be an ambiance around him, since his life is pretty much lit with candles.
  * The darkness can get pretty cold, so hugging his s/o will bring him great joy and warmth. 
  * In the darkness, he can take of his cloak, and loves it when his s/o runs their fingers through his silky blonde hair. 
  * He is pretty shy so it won’t take a lot to fluster him.
  * If he ever found out that his s/o were nude under their cloak (if they wore one) then he would be hard in a second.
  * His s/o would probably be the one to initiate things most of the time, but the relationship would be pretty equal.
  * He can barely contain himself when his s/o sucks him off. He has never felt a better sensation then cumming on their tongue.
  * He needs a partner that will accept him for who he truly is, not just for what they see. He may have unique interests, but that by no means makes him evil or anything. He just wants to be loved and accepted like anyone else.



* * *

_Can I request Nekozawa and Hikaru comforting a short s/o with a somewhat boyish body?_  

**Nekozawa Umehito**

He is a little flustered when his girlfriend tells him of her insecurity. He doesn’t really know what to do about this at first, and just kind of panics internally. However, when he sees how much this can affect her attitude, especially while they are together, than he knows he must do something. His house is usually dark and quiet, so having time alone is never a problem. He sits her down for a long, honest talk about her feelings. he tries his best to rebuttal her claims about her body. He is very much in love with her, and thinks she is perfect the way she is. He could really care less about the shape of her body, instead more interested in the beauty of her mind and heart. Besides, who needs curves when you are just going to wear a cape with your boyfriend anyway?

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

While shocked at his girlfriends claim about her body, he just kind of laughs it off at first. He thought it was perfectly obvious he wouldn’t date anyone he didn’t think is perfect in body and mind for him. However, when her behavior seems rather off, he knows he has to step up and say something. His affections are expressed through is art of making clothes, so he expresses his interest in his girlfriends body type by making her clothes that make her look amazing. He believes part of the solution can be solved if she can see how amazing her body looks. On top of that, he takes the time to try and assure her that she is everything he could ever possibly want. It doesn’t matter if she is short or thin, she is everything that he cares about and doesn’t want her to change a thing. 

* * *

 

_How would the hosts of Ouran be with a commoner who is friends with Haruhi? The "trademarks" of this commoner are her/their "beautiful eyes" behind glasses and "long, luxurious" dark hair, which is often in a braid. Would they make her into a host like Haruhi?_

Firstly, if it a commoner friends of Haruhi’s then I feel like the only way they would meet her is outside of school. This already makes their interaction with this girl very seldom. I doubt that she would be attending the academy with them, so that option is slashed (merely because you didn’t mention as much, so I just assumed). 

Now, just because she is a commoner does not mean they are suddenly going to forget their manners. Of course they are going to be polite to her and ask her many questions. Over time, however, she may find that most of their questions directed at her are inquiring about Haruhi and the commoner way of life. How she takes that is really left up to you. It could be rather upsetting or frustrating, but it can also be taken lightly since they are just wildly curious. 

As for her looks… well, even if she is incredibly beautiful, I don’t know how much attention they would really give her physical appearance. Of course they would compliment her as is expected of their host personas, but beyond that, she is just another girl to them. They see beautiful girls every day, by the masses, so such a thing as physical appearance has little meaning to them as far as judging character. Especially since they were proven wrong so many time in Haruhi’s case. 

I think another thing to consider in this whole situation is Haruhi’s feelings. She is very personable about her life away from the host club, though a fat lot that does her since they always seem to be invading her privacy with or without her permission. She would probably be very uncomfortable and rather frustrated in this situation. She loves the host club, and she cares very dearly for her friend, but no one wants to feel like they are just the middle-man for other people. She would feel rather upset that her relationship with this girl could be threatened because of the appearance of the host club. She doesn’t to feel used or upset by either side (even if there is no chance of it happening). 

As far as making this girl a host, the answer likely not. As I mentioned earlier, I assume this girl does not attend the academy with them, so that already puts her outside of their realm. Next to that, they really have no reason to go outside of the group already established to seek more hosts. It does not really benefit them or the club in any way. There is also no reason they would need to add a girl to the roster when their club is targeted towards young girls that are interested in young boys.She is simply too far removed from their daily lives and routines that she would be more of a forced presence in such a situation than contributing anything to the club. 

However~

That does not mean that this girl is suddenly any less of a friend to Haruhi. She chose to be friends with this girl for a reason, and she is not one to make hasty decisions in the way of friends (unless she breaks a vase worth more than her own life and has to work it off like whaa~). It also doesn’t mean that this girl is completely ostracized when the host club is around. In fact, they find it even more entertaining to slowly annoy two commoners instead of one. They take her feelings and comfort into account (when they think about it) and are often inviting her to events if she is allowed entry. There may even be times when she goes over to Haruhi’s for a girl’s night and suddenly there are hosts banging on the apartment door begging to be let in because they simply must know what it is commoner girls do when they have sleepovers. 

She will encounter some of the crazy antics of the host club, and get to enjoy rare moments with them. However, as far as becoming a strong integration into their lives… I think it is very unlikely. No matter how good of a friend she is of Haruhi’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Despite a seeming tumblr NSFW panic, I wanted to keep my work here just in case~


End file.
